I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a means for carrying luggage and the like on automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a new and improved luggage rack having a unique construction to facilitate the simple and economic assembly of the luggage rack and to permit the luggage rack to be mounted on an automotive vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Luggage racks and similar article carriers adapted for attachment to vehicles are well-known in the prior art. Many of these luggage racks include a variety of fastening means for attaching cross rails to side rails. The carriers generally are designed and constructed in such a manner that they are attractive in appearance and are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, yet strong and durable in construction. Most such luggage racks known to the inventor include conventional fastening devices, such as metal screws, for attaching the side rails to the cross rails. It would be desirable to provide such a luggage rack which does not require the use of conventional fasteners for attaching the various components thereof to one another.
III. Prior Art Statement
The prior art mentioned hereinbefore, in the opinion of applicant, represents the closest prior art of which the applicant is aware.